Multimedia memory cards (MMCs) and other storage card formats are well known today as a means of providing external memory capacity for storing information of interest to a user. Such cards are typically used in portable devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), digital cameras, etc. to store data and can be connected to a general purpose personal computer. However, these devices are notorious for lack of security. Once a file is copied onto one of these devices, it cannot be tracked, there is no copy prevention, and there is no assurance that the memory device to which the file is copied contains no malicious software (sometimes called malware).